8-BIT
8-BIT is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 6000 Trophies. He has both high health and damage output, but suffers from a significantly slower movement speed compared to other Brawlers, making him unable to chase them down. He wields a laser gun that he uses to fire beams at enemies. His Super allows him and his allies to gain a 30% damage boost in the radius of his station. His first Star Power increases his station's range by 50% and his second Star Power allows him to instantly respawn at the same place he died once a match. Brawler Stats (Official Values) Movement Speed: (Very Slow) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Very Long) Main Attack Reload: (Normal) Utility: Super Range: (Short) Attack: Blaster Beams 8-BIT shoots a long-ranged burst of laser beams with a slight spread that deals little damage each. If all beams connect, he can kill low health brawlers within one or two bursts. Health Base Health: 4300 Super: Damage Booster 8-BIT throws a turret that increases the damage output of himself and allies around the radius by 30%. This will also increase the healing power of certain brawlers like Poco but does not affect turrets or pets like Nita's bear and Jessie's turret. It also does not affect the Siege bot or IKE turret in Siege and enemy brawlers. His turret doesn't stack with other 8-BIT's. Innovative: Focus Firing When he does not move the blue movement joystick while firing his bullets, his bullets will be 50% less spread and travels an additional 1.33 tiles range though the laser speed is still the same, he must not be moving to initiate the focused fire and whenever he moves while he fires his next laser will be normal spread and range and for the rest of the lasers. This is an perfect example of innovative attributes unlike the fucking shit karirostime overdrive boring ass shit which is just a duplicate of star power (which is actually can be a third star power but my innovative cannot is different enought than star powers) AND HAVE TO GET A STAR POWER FIRST BEFORE UNLOCKING THIS BOING ASS FUCKING SHIT?! THAT IS JUST ANOTHER STAR POWER STACKED ON TOP OF A STAR POWER HA HA HA HA HA HA. Innovative is a skill which a brawler can learn be paying money (coins) and training and then acquire that skill, then which can be used for themselves and let other of your brawler learn the same skill and use them too, brawlers can use up to two innovative skills at a time in a battle as they cannot remember that much skill during the battle, innovative comes in two kinds which are those with tradeoffs and those without tradeoffs, innovative also comes in four different types which are more option utility improvement and active, unlike star powers innovative can be brought with coins in the shop for that brawler at any level (not sure if always available or day by day). (Not confirmed) Note about the innovative aspect could be also used on other brawlers compatible, like rico can use 8-bits focus firing innovative once focus firing is unlocked on 8-bit, and likewise 8-bit can also use others innovative if he is compatable to that innovative once it is unlocked on that brawler. Also not sure if its initially unlocked along with brawler or need another unlock (as long as after unlock) to unlock the innovative. Maybe genes innovative allows his super to push enemies away by moving opposite to the super direction launch (up to ± 22.5°). Innovatives can comes in active or passive (hmmm...), and i am not sure if some innovatives can have without tradeoffs... Innovative may be considered an active-passive ability. Innovative should allow you to have a choce to use it or not everytime you do the associated thing with it. ???'s innovative (perfect fit): Propell innovative: Adds another attack joystick which allows you to fire your projectiles while launches you back by 2 tiles which also boost your projectile speed by 20%, compatible for brawlers who shoots that seems to can propell themself like shelly and brock. Only some other brawlers can use that brawlers' innovative, but some innovative can be used by all brawlers since they are compatible (not confirmed), not sure if multiple innovative can be equipped at the same time. There are some key differences to special/star power and innovative like innovative is less distinct to use and when using then these 2 and others can use one's innovative and can be unlocked as soon as you received the brawlers. Not sure if some innovative that requires a star power first to unlock like poco da capo which allows other brawlers to heal with their main attack but unlikely. Max's innovative (perfect fit): Handling Sacrifice: when you move your blue joystick 250% of the joystick max moving distance, you will move 50 speed faster (must lock joystick movement) (also works for tap to move when tap far enough with that same stated distance), for attack joystick your projectile speed will travel 15% faster, compatable for ALL brawlers. Max can use 8-BIT's focus firing of course. ???'s Innovative: Insta Switch: You can use your (second) finger to tap on the top right of the screen (25% area coverage) while you are aiming with your main attack or your super to immediately switch to main or super aim so that you can immediately react to changes and use your main/super attack (and dont have to move back to the center joystick and pull out another attacking joystick to aim again which takes time that could costs the game). Compatible for ALL brawlers. ???'s Innovative: One Shot: you get to use this one shot ability like your main or super attack once per game which one shots kills an opponent, but not bosses in big game or boss fight. Technically compatible for ALL brawlers but better makes sense for brawler who "launches" 1 attack per ammo and. (no trade-offs) Crow's: Innovative: High-View: During the duration of jump, you can see all enemy brawlers in the bush + invisibles + mines etc. Its pretty short but its really useful in fights even for another brawlers. Other compatible brawlers: Dynamike with dyna jump, El Primo, Piper, Tara's super which has a magic eyes to see. (no trade-offs) This idea was revived from the dead after about 2 years later. :The logic of seeing invisible brawlers while higher is that light is reflected in a certain way from the floor or/and that invisible to allow the high brawler to see that. Mr. P's Innovative: Agile Minions: He has trained his drone to deploy and get ready much faster, which reduces time between lands on floor and starts attacking by 75%, works on his base and hit base's shooters. Compatible with all spawners's minions that does not do effect immediately (no trade-offs) Jessie's Innovative: Ice Cream: based on the ice cream from her health crest. This is an active ability and functions just like an energy drink from PUBG. She will take 5 seconds to consume the ice cream which when she will not move and reloads ammo but still can self regen because she is enjoying the ice cream, cancelling eating ice cream by moving will not consume the innovative and when finished eating it she will fully heal up her health + ammo full reload + super full charge (waste 5 seconds of time but you get regens in return). This is also a joystick innovative which she can tap on it to feed self or feed teammate to eat the ice cream. Initial cooldown is 30 seconds and subsequent cooldown is 1 minutes which can be use average of twice in each match. Compatible with brawlers who can put the ice cream in their mouth. ???'s Innovative: Desperate Times, Desperate Tactics: When you have 0 ammo left, each tap on the main attack will instantly increase the current ammo count by 0.05. Compatible with all brawlers except Carl. ???'s Innovative: Wall Friction: When you move next to a wall for 1.0 seconds straight, you have fired up your projectile and the next shot will deal 20% more damage (rubbing your weapon against the wall to heat it up to that it hits the enemy hotter!) (there will be a bar that indicated the charge progress and leaving the wall will deprogress at the same speed instead of resetting). Compatible with Dynamike, El Primo, Rosa, Carl, Bibi, Mortis, Mr. P, and Spike. ???'s Innovative (perfect fit): Harness: When you have 0 ammo left, you can use 25% of your super charge to perform another main attack and the main attack ammo still functions as usual. Compatible with All brawlers. Harness was considered to put as star power but of course this does has a trade off like other innovatives and star powers are supposed to be just buffs and this is how innovative should function as it should be and can be used by others. Piper's Innovative: Deadshot: Drag your attack joystick at least 200% of the max visual joystick distance to fire off a deadshot attack, it costs 3.0 ammo to use and the bullet will be enchanced to 150% damage, +50% bullet speed and range, maybe also use same for super to fire off a deadshot bullet instead of regular use of super. Compatable with single shot per ammo sniper brawlers like Brock Penny Piper for sure Bea for sure. Warning that this innovative may be too op, but maybe consume both super and multi main attack ammo but how much??? hm!. Poco's Innovative: Medicinal Properties Inside (Requires Da Capo to buy): Main attack from these area attack types will be infused with healing properties which heals teamamtes for 40% of its damage, stacks with Da Capo. Compatible with area damaging brawlers like Sandy Emz Barley too. Bea's? Innovative: Combo: Every hit on enemies of all kinds will increase next damage by 2% additive for up to 20%, not hitting will reduce next shot by 2%. Bea's? Innovative: Extra Sharp End: Enemies that are hit by the epicenter front part (1 pixel) of the bullet will take more damage. Compatible with bullet shapes like Colt Brock Bo Piper and Crow (not confirmed). ???'s Innovative: Double Shot: Shoots two bullets at the same time when super is charge and when after using super. : ... Double Action: Also does main attack when using super without using main attack ammo. Lightning Chain Brawler's Innovative: Heroic: Increased power to brawlers supers that are classified as bravey and not classified as self withing bravery. It was not on own page because not enough information. ???'s Innovative: ???: Ability to move the minions. ???'s Innovative: Extra Sharp: +1 pierce. Not sure if too op to be an innovative. Star Powers Boosted Booster This increases the overall range of the Damage Booster by 50%, allowing it to cover more ground and affect more Brawlers. Extra Life Whenever 8-BIT is first defeated during a match, he instantly respawns with temporary invincibility, but no ammo. In game modes such as Gem Grab, Siege and Showdown, when 8-BIT is defeated he will drop all Gems, Bolts or Power Cubes that he was carrying before respawning again from this Star Power. The effect is inactive if he is the Big Brawler in Big Game. History *29/8/19: **8-BIT and his Classic skin were added to the game. *4/9/19: **8-BIT's Star Power Extra Life was added. *18/9/19: **8-BIT's reload time was increased to 1.5 seconds (from 1.3 seconds). **His Extra Life now respawns with zero ammo. **Fixed 8-BIT's Super area enemy effect to be of correct size. Fixed a bug that caused 8-BIT's Extra Life to not work in Boss Fight if he was the last brawler alive. *23/10/19: **8-BIT's main attack damage was decreased to 320 (from 340) per laser. *5/12/19: **8-BIT's Extra Life invincibility duration was decreased to 2 seconds (from 3 seconds) after respawn. Skins Upgrades *Critical hit (attack): the random 2 of 6 bullets order will be red instead of blue which does double damage than normal (damage equivalent to 8 lasers). Trivia *Since he has a large hitbox and moves slowly, people sometimes calls him "8-FAT". *The reason of making this page is the new attribute: Innovative. **Innovative is not just an added ability to the brawler, it has something else that needs to be involved... Maybe swap of, which is a perfect example of 8bit. *His innovative Focus Firing is based on Dartling Gun's upgrade from bloons. *Where is his dick located at? since he is a male brawler. *The term Compatible is one of the close term word to Innovative that it both sounds technical. Category:Brawlers Category:Common Brawlers Category:Real Content Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:21th Century Brawler